callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuff 'Nuff
Tuff 'Nuff is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. The perk allows the player to withstand more damage, taking five zombie hits to be downed rather than three. It is similar to Juggernog from Treyarch's Zombies mode. Location * [[Zombies in Spaceland|'Zombies in Spaceland']]' '- Found in the Journey Into Space area of the map, directly next to the Star Mission trap, near a barrier and a Magic Wheel spawn. * Rave in the Redwoods - In the bunk room of the Bear Lodge, across from a Volk wallbuy. * Shaolin Shuffle - In the sewers, at the end of the long tunnel. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - Alongside the side of the market on the main street. * The Beast from Beyond - Within the underground tunnel connecting the Ops Center and the Water Treatment plant. Appearance Tuff 'Nuff appears as a tall, red vending machine. Tuff 'Nuff candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct red and white insignia on the top of the machine resembling a medical cross. The name of the perk is shown in large, white letters on top of the cross insignia. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Tuff 'Nuff Perk Image IW.png|Tuff 'Nuff perk image. Tuff 'Nuff Box Top IW.png|The top of the Tuff 'Nuff box. Tuff 'Nuff Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Tuff 'Nuff box. Note the barcode and the ingredients list. Tuff 'Nuff Eating 1 IW.png|Eating Tuff 'Nuff. Tuff 'Nuff Eating 2 IW.png|Eating Tuff 'Nuff. Trivia *The perk is referred to as "Tuff Nuff" when approaching the machine. *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Tuff 'Nuff weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *'Tuff Nuff candy appears to be based off of Maltesers, according to art on the box. *The name of the perk refers to a shorthand saying of the phrase "Tough Enough?", a phrase meaning to test one's durability. *The insignia of the medical cross refer to the perk's effect of increasing the player's health. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Tuff 'Nuff. **The boxes have text on them saying "More Health" and "Grants Players More Health" and a box design involving small white crosses. *Upon the back of the box there is a barcode, blurb, nutritional information, a serial number and an ingredients list. **The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). This is also true for all of the other Candy Perks. **The blurb says "Fifty years ago an avid Fire Juggler and Lion Tamer begged the question: Why Did I Die So Quickly? No one ever did answer, but had Tuff 'Nuff existed, maybe they would have.' **The nutritional information on a box of Tuff 'Nuff reads as the following; ***Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) ***Servings Per Container: about 4 ***Calories: 145 ***Calories From Fat: 0 ***'Okay Why Are': 0% ***You Reading ***This Thing ***'Seriously': 1000% ***How Did You ***'Get Close Enough': 69g ***To This Texture ***To Read It ***Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored ***Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. ***So did you like, hack our texture libraries or something? This font must be smaller than my mom's tiny dogs when you see it in game. ***'I'm still not sure' How you haven't been Eaten by the Zombies. Seriously they are freaking everywhere and ***I died during playtests ***Even when freaking QA was on my team. **The serial number on a box of Tuff 'Nuff is BW1983NS. **The ingredients are: ***Sugar ***Unicorn Hair ***Alkali Battery Shavings ***Dave's Ointment ***Knife Particles ***Sweet Chocolate ***Elephant Bone ***Peppermint Oil ***Corn Syrup ***Corn Syrup's Cousin ***Food Starch ***Corn Syrup's Cousin's Roommate's Brother's Secretary ***Soy Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks